The Lore of the Wolf
by Bri357
Summary: When Sam gets his ass saved by the Lone Wolf, the thing they are after, he has to keep the secret to Dean, or else things may take a turn for the worse.


There is a legend. A killer wolf, but not a werewolf. But a wolf that became human to hide amongst the humans of the overworld.

Some say it came from Native American lore and has been passed down among others for centuries.

It's name is the Lone Wolf.

**And this is its story**

Sam and Dean Winchester had been hunting non-stop. When getting back to what they called home, Dean dropped his duffle bag and sat down "I need a drink" he remarked.

Sam scoffed in exhaustion "For once I agree with you" he sat across from him, grabbing the whiskey from the table and poured himself a glass. Dean did the same.

After the night of drinking, Sam was on his laptop and saw Dean, going to grab coffee.

"I found a case" Sam announced.

"Already? Dude we just got back. We can't relax for a day or two?" Dean questioned, filling his mug with coffee.

"Well who else is going to do it?" Sam questioned.

After some thought, Dean took a sip of coffee "alright... spill the beans" he told Sam.

"It's in Plymouth, Massachusetts of all places. Two adults, a man and a woman have gone missing and were found dead this morning" Sam started.

"Seems interesting. Anything to start taking down of the thing we have to take down?" Dean questioned.

"It mostly points to a werewolf. But the legend is refered to is the Lone Wolf. Not quite a werewolf. It hides as a human during the day and sometimes an actual wolf at night" Sam replied. "It started as a Native American spell of some kind that seemed to go from person to person" Sam added.

"Plymouth is like a 2 day drive at least" Dean sighed.

"Look, the faster we get it done, the faster we come home" Sam retorted.

Dean huffed, taking a sip of coffee "Fine. We leave in 2 hours" Dean stood, walking out of the kitchen.

_2 Days Later_

Sam and Dean checked into a motel further into the Plymouth. "Huh... I actually remember Dad taking us to that rock. Y' know, with the year those people came here on a ship" Dean stated.

"First of all, that 'rock'. It's Plymouth Rock. Secondly, The 'People' were called Pilgrims and lastly; the 'ship' is The Mayflower II" Sam corrected.

"Yea, Yea" Dean waved off, laying down on a bed.

"How can you be so ignorant?" Sam questioned.

"I have a GED, give me a break" Dean retorted quickly.

"It's basic knowledge Dean!" Sam responded.

"Ok Einstein! Relax. No need to be uber defensive" Dean rolled his eyes. "All we know is that this thing is by some woods down some ways. So get some rest Sammy, we sleep then gank this thing and call it a day" Dean added, shutting his eyes.

Later that night, Dean and Sam drove the Impala to the woods where the wolf supposedly was. Dean had suggested they split up and have flares if to signal if they needed help. So they went off into the woods, to meet back in two hours at their car.

About an hour later, Sam had heard wolves around and felt somewhat paranoid. He then saw a pack go towards him, he backed towards a tree and gulped, too scared to get his flare gun. Suddenly, A black and white wolf with grey eyes, jumped over a wolf and stood in front of Sam, as if protecting him.

There was a lot of barking happened before a fight between an alpha and this wolf. After five minutes, the alpha was too injured to carry on and surrendered and walked off with the rest of the pack.

The wolf in question that stayed turned around to spot Sam, still in the same spot. Sam slowly grabbed his flare gun and fired it in the sky quickly. The wolf took took a step towards him and Sam instantly poised his gun towards it.

Suddenly, the wolf turned into a girl with a noticable wound on her side and shoulder.

Sam slowly placed his gun down "Who are you?" He questioned, slowly standing up.

"I know you are a hunter" she replied simply, panting "If you really must know, it's Gable" she answered. That's when Sam noticed the wound "You're bleeding" he said, taking some steps towards Gable.

Gable then got very dizzy and Sam kept her upright "It's ok. Stay with me... You're ok" as she promptly fainted and Sam caught her quickly and procceded to pick her up. That's when Dean showed up.

"Did I really miss a party?" He joked and Sam gave a look "She's a civilian I found. We should patch her up. It was the Lone Wolf. It attacked her" Sam lied to Dean. If Dean knew about what the 'civilian' was, she would be dead in a heartbeat.

Dean looked around, finding no body "Where's the body then?" he asked curiously.

"It got away. It limped off and I was helping this girl as it got away" Sam said simply.

Dean nodded and then got them to the Impala quickly, driving back to the motel.

Later that night, Dean went to bar while Sam stayed with Gable who woke up not long ago.

"So... why exactly did you save me?" Sam questioned.

"Because I'm a good person. If you actually believe the story of the Lone Wolf being a killer, that is utter Bullshit" Gable replied, crossing her arms.

"But the lore-" Sam started.

"Not all of it is true. There is _some_ truth behind it because of the past versions. However, it was considered an honor to be the Lone Wolf. It meant you were a great warrior of immense skill or destined to be. It's believed to be a killer because they thought that when they died, their soul went into a wolf and based on how you did determined the next variation. But you get it when you are born" Gable explained.

"But you also turn into a wolf... why?" He asked.

"That I don't really know" Gable replied sadly.

"Stay the night. You can't tell Dean about this if he found you were the Lone Wolf, he'll kill you" Sam warned and Gable nodded "I won't if you don't" she smiled with a small chuckle.


End file.
